A Love Least Expected
by severelybabykryptonite
Summary: Rick and Michonne are recent divorcees and she has just relocated to King County.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Least Expected

 **A/N: So this is based off an idea that Zeejack had. Rick and Michonne are recently divorced and she has just relocated to King County.**

"Come on. You can do it. You're doing great. Just like we practiced in Lamas class," Rick coaches Michonne as she squeezes his hand and bears down once again. She takes a deep breath, holds it, and pushes with all her might. "That's it. Push. Push."

This process continues until a smack is heard followed by the whimsical sound of a baby's cries. Michonne looks to Rick with anticipation, her eyes glowing with happiness and excitement.

He leans over and kisses her sweaty brow as the nurse walks over with a small blanket covered bundle. She places the baby in Michonne's arms and says, "Congratulations. It's a boy."

Michonne gently pushes the blanket aside to reveal the little one's face. He has a reddish hue to his skin, dark brown eyes, and a head full of dark hair. Tears stream down her cheeks as she whispers, "He's beautiful."

"He sure is," Rick agrees as he looks on with nothing but love shining in his eyes.

 _Seven and a half months earlier_

Michonne slowly unpacks the box in her new but temporary office, looking around curiously, wondering if this move is the right one for her. She had to get away from the city after the disastrous divorce with Mike. She looks back on that time and questions how she ever thought she was in love with him. Just recollecting what the last few weeks were like for her gives the needed resolve to think more positively about her new endeavor. She will make it work no matter what.

Her father's best friend and her Godfather, Dale Horvath, was retiring in eighteen months as the King County Attorney and he was passing the title to her. She would be on contract initially, shadowing him and getting to know the people she'd be working with. It was an ideal situation as she would be allotted the time needed to gain full knowledge of what the position required and Dale would be right by her side, helping her with the acclimation.

She was lost in thought, wondering where she should place a certain painting when her stomach rumbled loudly. She looks around in embarrassment and is thankful no one was there to hear it. She reaches for her purse, retrieving a few dollars and makes her way down the hall to the vending machine she'd noticed earlier. A little brown haired boy was already there, looking at the top row all the way down to the bottom.

"Can't decide huh?" She prods.

He looks over at her with curious blue eyes and answers, "Well, those raspberry Zingers are new. I've never tried those before so I can't decide if I should take a chance with the new stuff or just buy my usual chocolate cupcakes."

Michonne smiles as that sounds like a dilemma she'd have herself. "Well, I can attest that the raspberry Zingers are good, but they don't compare to the chocolate ones or the cupcakes." She looks over at him and offers, "How about you get both?"

"Well, Dad only gave me enough for one snack, so…." He trails off as she pushes a dollar inside, punches in the code for the raspberry Zingers and retrieves them.

She hands the snack to him. "Now it's not a dilemma any more. Just don't eat both snacks today. I wouldn't want you to get a belly ache or anything."

He smiles brightly. "Thank you but you didn't have to do that."

"It's ok but don't tell your dad if you were only supposed to get one snack."

"I won't. I'll just save the cupcakes for tomorrow," he promises as he buys another snack.

"Carl, what is taking so long?" A gentleman in a sheriff's uniform approaches them.

The little boy notices him and quickens his pace. "Sorry Dad. I couldn't decide. This lady here….uh…what's your name?"

"Michonne."

"Michonne was helping me decide. She said….."

"That's fine son but it's time to go. I've got to get you to your Mom's," his dad relays.

Carl holds his snacks and thanks Michonne again.

She smiles. "You're welcome."

The dad steps up behind his son, placing his hands on his shoulders. At that particular moment, Michonne's stomach rumbles loudly again. His eyes pop as she laughs with embarrassment.

"Sorry. That's why I'm here. I need to get something in here and fast," she states as she pushes money into the machine.

"There's a really good diner close by. That would be a lot better than these snacks here," the dad advises.

Michonne looks at him. "I'll be sure to visit them after work. Thanks."

"You're new here huh?"

"Yes, I'll be working with Mr. Horvath."

"Oh. You'll be our new CA right?"

"Right."

"I'm Rick. I'm sure we'll be seeing more of each other in the coming months." He tries to keep his eyes on her face but couldn't help noticing her physique encased in a grey pinstriped skirt and a pink blouse as he was walking towards them. "Michonne right?"

"Right." She is slightly mesmerized by the double dose of bright blue eyes from father and son.

"Well, nice to meet you. Welcome to King County."

"Thank you." She watches as he and Carl take their leave, then retrieves her Zingers and makes her way back to her office.

She takes Rick's advice and visits the diner after work. She orders her meal to go and makes her way to her new home, admiring the older house for its structure and spaciousness. Between her office and home, unpacking and getting things in place would keep her busy for a while.

The next day passes pretty much the same as the one before. Dale is out of town so her official training will start next week with his return. She is sure not to embarrass herself with rumblings of an empty stomach so she grabs her wallet and makes her way towards the exit. She takes the short walk to the diner and was making an order to go when she spots Rick and another officer seated at a booth.

She doesn't really know anyone else in town and wonders if she should say hello. She is sure Dale would introduce her to the people she would be working with next week and questions whether or not she should be proactive and handle the simple things on her own. The decision is made for her as the handsome officer waves at her and gestures for her to come over.

She smiles and makes her way to them. Introductions are made and she is invited to join them for lunch. Her first inclination is to decline but she realizes she is going to need as many allies as she can get in this small town. The hour passes quickly and she is thoroughly engaged by Rick's partner, Shane, as he regales her with story after story about mishaps in their quaint town. She returns to her office, glad that she took them up on their offer.

A couple of weeks pass and Michonne has developed a fast friendship with Rick, Shane, and Carl. She trains with Dale daily, has lunch with Rick and Shane once or twice a week, and Carl visits whenever he is at the station after school.

She is at lunch, laughing with Shane and Rick when the former point blank asks, "Are you single or what?"

Michonne falters for just a bit as she wasn't expecting that. "Recently divorced. You?"

"Looks like you and Rick have more in common than you thought. He just broke his shackles off too," Shane laughs. "That shackle life was never my cup of tea. I don't think I'll ever find a woman I'd like to wake up to each and every day."

"Don't knock it until you try it, right?" Rick asks, focusing on Michonne.

"I'm gonna remain mum on that one."

Shane scoffs. "That bad, huh?" He can see that Michonne is a bit uncomfortable so he forges on asking if they're bold enough to try dessert for a change.

That same week, Michonne is at the gun range, learning to fire a weapon at the urging of Dale. Re-certification courses for officers were given once a month and Michonne just happened to be there while Rick was supervising one of those courses.

She is a little frustrated as firing a gun isn't as easy as she thought. The instructor is with another student, so she takes the time to practice her aim, gearing up for her opportunity to shoot. Rick walks over and asks if she's ok.

"Just a little off. I keep missing my mark and I know I can't rush it, but I thought I'd be better at this," she answers.

He smiles. "Can I offer a few pointers?"

"Please."

He steps in behind her, instructing her to move her feet apart and to bend her knees slightly. He then tells her to lock one elbow but to allow the other one to bend a fraction. He places a hand at her waist and the other on her arm.

Michonne tries her best to concentrate but his hands are very distracting. She closes her eyes for one second and takes a deep breath, focusing on the task.

"You got it?" He asks as he moves up, his chest against her back. His mouth is level with her ear as he says, "I think you're going to do great."

She turns her head toward his voice and looks at him, wondering at the quickening of her heart rate, the increase in her breathing. Their eyes connect and she knows that he is feeling what she is feeling. She swallows nervously and was just about to drop her eyes to his lips when the instructor walks up and asks if she's ready.

She and Rick both smile as he steps back. He can't help but wonder what just passed between them as he addresses the instructor. "Just giving her a few pointers. I think she's going to be one of your best students." He moves on, glancing back momentarily before focusing completely on the reason he is there.

He returns to his office later that day and can't help recalling what transpired between them. He had only been divorced for a matter of months and never thought he'd be interested in dating again or whatever people do nowadays. He scratches his head, contemplating if he should ask her out or ask her if she's interested in him that way. _Why am I even thinking about this_? He remembers the smoothness of her skin when he touched her arm, the warmth he felt at her waist and does something he never thought he'd have the courage to do.

He knocks on her office door to get her attention as she was preparing to leave for the day. "Hi."

"Hi," she greets with a smile.

"Listen, I uh…..I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Would you…..would you like to go out…..on a date?"

Michonne looks into his deep blue eyes and the "yes" is right there on the tip of her tongue. She swallows nervously and answers, "I'm sorry. I can't."

XXXXXXXXXX

The disappointment in Rick's eyes when she turned him down keeps drifting to Michonne's memory. The last thing she needed in her life was a relationship and for some reason, she feels like Rick is the relationship type. She is glad that her refusal hasn't affected their friendship. They still have lunch, he continues to treat her just as he always has and for that reason alone, she feels like she owes him an explanation. He has proven that he truly is her friend and she believes she can trust him.

She finds herself at his door, knocking. He looks up from his seated position behind his desk and smiles as soon as he sees her. "Can we talk?"

"Of course. Come in," he instructs.

She steps inside and closes the door quietly. She takes a seat across from him, noticing the photos of Carl on the bookshelf behind him. "We…we're friends so I kind of felt like I needed to explain something to you." She looks down at her hands nervously then returns her gaze to his. "I wanted nothing more than to say yes to going on a date with you. I just didn't want it to complicate our working relationship and there is something you should know."

Rick sits up, propping his arms on his desk. "Yeah?"

"I need to tell you this in confidence, ok?" Once he agrees, she forges on. "No one else knows. Well, Dale knows, but he's the only one and he has been sworn to secrecy." She sighs. "The day that my divorce was final, I found out….that I'm….I'm pregnant."

His eyes pop with her admission and he can't help but look at her stomach.

"It's still early, but I've decided to keep the baby and raise him or her as a single parent. I haven't even told my ex-husband yet. Anyway, I just thought you should know. I'm too much of a complication for anybody right now but I would really love it if we could continue to be friends."

Rick tries his best to camouflage his shock. He clears his throat. "Of….of course we're friends. That doesn't have to change." He searches her face. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'm fine and I'm happy….for the first time in a long time." She moves to a stand. "Well, thanks for hearing me out. I appreciate it. Also, friends can still have dinner so I'd like to invite you and Carl over next week. Would that be ok?"

"We'd love to. Just let us know when," he returns.

She walks to the door and opens it. "I will. Thanks again."

Rick watches as she leaves and wonders at her bravery. Relocating to a new town, taking on a new job, and facing a pregnancy alone. His admiration for her just grew by leaps and bounds.

They make plans for that following Wednesday night. Michonne leaves work a little early to go by the grocery store and to get started on dinner. Her guests arrive promptly and she can't express the happiness she feels at having others in her home. Some nights the house is just too quiet.

Carl and Rick were full of compliments as they devoured their meal of steak, baked potatoes, and green beans. Michonne smiles, knowing that her guests are enjoying her culinary skills.

"I feel really bad now," Rick admits.

"About what?" Michonne asks.

"Shane felt left out and I'm going to make it worst by bragging on your cooking tomorrow," he offers.

She gasps. "Oh no. I never intended to leave him out. I just didn't think….I'll apologize and try to make it up to him. You just should've brought him with you."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he had a date or two lined up," Rick states.

"Yeah. Uncle Shane is hardly ever alone," Carl supplies.

They enjoy slices of cake for dessert before calling it a night. Carl has school the next day and they have work. Father and son thank her profusely and the former is sure to say he would be returning the favor soon.

A month passes and the friendship continues to grow. They see each other every day at work and Rick even calls each night just to check on her and to say good night. Michonne is thankful for his friendship and believes she made the right decision in moving to King County.

She is in Atlanta for a doctor's appointment as she has yet to procure an obstetrician locally. The appointment went well and she is now at her favorite frozen yogurt eatery, contemplating calling Mike and finally telling him about the pregnancy. She takes a deep breath and dials his cell number. He picks up on the second ring and as soon as the pleasantries are handled, she asks if they can meet somewhere.

Twenty minutes later, they are at a park near his place of work, walking side by side amicably.

"What is this about Michonne? Having second thoughts?"

"I need you to be serious. This is important," she tells him.

"Fine. Spill it."

She plays with the material of her dress at her thigh nervously. "I'm pregnant."

Mike frowns as he looks at his ex-wife. "Come again. You're what?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm keeping the baby," she repeats.

"And you're telling me because….." he trails off, waiting her answer.

"Because the baby's yours and I thought you should know."

"Mine? Are you serious? We were separated for at least a year before the divorce. I know I was with other people so I assumed you were doing the same."

"Well you assumed wrong. Yes, we were separated and I suppose you conveniently forgot Terry's birthday party and how you begged me to take you back," she reminds.

"That…that was a mistake…."

She scoffs. "You're telling me. Regardless, that mistake warranted this pregnancy and….."

"Well you're just gonna have to get rid of it. We're divorced. There's no way I'm having a baby with you now," Mike states.

Michonne's mouth drops open at his inconsideration. "I have decided to keep this baby and I'm going to raise him or her on my own. Although I was hoping you'd want to be a part of your child's life."

"Michonne, this is the last thing I need right now. I have plans, goals and a child fits nowhere in that equation." He pulls his cell phone from his jacket pocket. "I'll find a clinic and make an appointment. We could probably get this taken care of one day next week."

She swallows nervously. "Didn't you hear anything I just said? I'm keeping my baby. You cannot force me to have an abortion."

"So you're just going to disregard what I want? I'm telling you point blank I don't want this child. I mean, how do I even know it's mine?"

She can feel the sting of tears and is determined not to allow them to fall. She is not sure how, after all this time, he can still hurt her as badly as he does. "You're more than welcome to get a DNA test once the baby is born." She gives herself a slight shake. "I was just trying to do the right thing. Take care, Mike." She turns and walks away despite him calling her name.

She cries on the drive home, ignoring the insistent chime of her cell phone. Her tears are more so for her unborn child and the fact that he or she may or may not have a father in their life. She's not even sure what she expected from Mike, but this wasn't it. Maybe deep down she knew he would oppose and that's why she waited to share the news. The fact that he suggested an abortion hurts her more than she ever thought anything could. He is the one who threw away everything for an affair with his rich boss. He put his goals and aspirations above her, above their marriage and yet she is willing to bear his child while he would rather get rid of the baby.

She pulls into her driveway and looks around, questioning her life again. She has never felt more alone. She couldn't call her parents because she has yet to tell them about the pregnancy. Her best friend, Sasha, wouldn't understand either. Besides, she had her hands full with a husband and two kids. She takes a deep breath and looks at her huge, sprawling house feeling the emptiness of it so profoundly. It all seems so overwhelming as the tears reappear and she drops her head to the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, Rick is just a little anxious. He knew she had a doctor's appointment but he expected to have heard from her by now. He has called her cell several times but she hasn't answered. He tells himself he should just go home and she would call him when she is available. For some reason, he is unable to convince himself and ends up driving to her house.

His relief is palpable as he drives onto her street and sees her car in the driveway. He was about to drive on but something urges him to park his car and walk up to the front door. He rings the doorbell and waits for a minute or two. With no answer, he shakes his head and retrieves his cell from his pocket.

Michonne's cell startles her as she lifts her head from the steering wheel and looks over to see who is calling. It's Rick again. She picks up the phone about to answer when she sees him standing at her front door. She dismisses the call and wipes at her face hurriedly, knowing she probably looks awful. She opens the car door and steps out just as he turns around.

He spots her and smiles with relief only to falter when he takes in her tear stained face and reddened eyes. He makes his way towards her as she doesn't look to be in the best condition. "Hey. Is everything ok?"

She shakes her head, fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. "I….I saw Mike and he doesn't want the baby."


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Least Expected (Chapter 2)

Rick is at a loss for words. He doesn't know how to make this right for her so he cautiously and carefully takes her into his arms and holds her gently while she cries. "Come on let's get you inside." He takes the time to retrieve the keys from her ignition, grabs her purse and walks with her to the door.

Several minutes later, she emerges from her bedroom with a freshly scrubbed face although her eyes are still reddened. She takes a seat at the kitchen bar while he pushes a steaming cup of tea towards her. Michonne appreciates the fact that he seems genuinely concerned about her and hasn't asked once about her conversation with Mike. Instead, he wanted to hear about her doctor's visit so she relays the news she was so excited about earlier. His smile draws one from her and she is so thankful for him in that moment.

She considers their friendship, remembering his returning the favor of dinner and grilling some burgers for her, Carl, Shane, and Shane's latest conquest named Jennifer. The latter actually thought she and Rick were together. It makes her wonder if that would be such a bad idea. She wants to share everything with him, the good and the bad, so she decides to tell him about her conversation with Mike. "He wanted me to get an abortion. He was ready to call a clinic and set it up for next week." She sighs. "How am I going to explain to my son or daughter that their father is an asshole?"

Rick can't help it, he laughs. She does the same and he has the most overwhelming sense to take her into his arms again and keep all the bad things at bay. He's not sure what happened between her and her ex-husband but he does know the guy is a fool to allow a woman like her to walk out of his life. "Well you divorced him for a reason, right? Just concentrate on you, the baby, getting used to this place….things that make you happy."

She blows her tea and takes a small sip. _Things that make you happy_. She repeats his words to herself and wonders what he'd say if he knew how happy he makes her. She can't recall having such a decent friendship with the opposite sex. "You're right. I'm going to take your advice."

They talk some more and it's well past 10 o'clock before they even think to consider the time. Rick grabs his hat and makes his way to the door. She walks with him and is sure to thank him again for checking on her and visiting with her.

"That's what friends are for, right?" He asks as he faces her in the open doorway.

She reaches forward and grasps one of his hands. "Well thank you for being such an awesome friend. I really appreciate it." The warmth of his hand, the texture of his skin, the shape of his fingers….all serve as a beacon of awareness. She doesn't want to let go so she holds on, her eyes connecting with his.

Rick doesn't want to ruin anything. He knows she's in a vulnerable state because of what she experienced with her ex today but he can't let go of her hand. He entwines his fingers with hers and looks into her eyes. Those beautiful brown orbs tell him all he needs to know. She is just as smitten with him as he is with her.

She takes a step toward him and kisses him softly on the lips. "Good night."

A slight smile plays at his lips as he lifts their hands toward his mouth and kisses hers gently. "Good night."

She watches as he walks to his patrol car, enters it, and drives off.

The next day is routine as Michonne works closely with Dale and even joins him at the gun range. They have one intense moment where he blatantly tells her that she should inform her parents about her predicament before he does. She placates him as best as she is able, wondering when and how she'd find the courage to face her parents.

She hasn't seen Rick at all since he and Shane were on patrol. She's really not supposed to know that since the administrative side is separate from the law enforcement side unless they are working a case. Her temporary office is between the two so she can walk by and look at their roster which is what she has found herself doing more often than not.

She just wants to set her eyes on him to ensure that last night wasn't a figment of her imagination. She actually kissed him and he kissed her hand, something she never recalls Mike doing. _Does that mean anything? Should it mean anything?_

Meanwhile, Rick is contemplating if he should ask for Shane's advice. He is thinking that things are simple, that there is nothing to figure out. _She kissed me so that means she's interested, right?_ He scoffs as he feels like a teenager with his first crush. "Do you think it's a bad idea to date a co-worker?"

Shane looks over at his partner as his mind races with who Rick could be considering. "You already know the answer to that question, brother. If she's willing, it ain't a bad idea."

"No crude remarks Shane. I'm being serious here," Rick returns.

Shave gives him his full attention. "Pray tell. I thought you'd be in love with Lori forever. You finally gonna give Diane a chance? Naw….she just started dating whatshisface. Irene then? She's a little on the heavy side but hey fat chicks need love too."

"It's not Irene."

"Well…..who?" As soon as the question leaves Shane's mouth, his eyes grow big and he blurts, "Michonne." He folds his arms across his chest, with a thoughtful look. "I thought she turned you down when you asked her out."

"She did but I'm thinking of asking her again," Rick admits.

"So she can tell you no again?"

"What if she won't say no this time around?" Rick asks.

Shane scoffs. "How can you be so sure? She's an attorney….from the city. You might be out of your league with her."

When Rick remains silent, Shane thinks harder and asks, "What did you mean 'what if she won't say no this time around'? Something happen between you two?"

"Not really but….she kissed me," Rick admits.

"She what?! Why the hell we sitting here then?! Take her out tonight!"

"You really think I should?" Rick inquires with slight uncertainty.

"Come on, man. You haven't even looked at another woman since you and Lori got together. She divorced your ass and you _still_ ain't looked at nobody else but Michonne comes along and you're asking her out on a date and eating lunch with her and checking in with her. If she's giving you a green light, then why are we even talking about it?"

For a split second, Rick almost confides in Shane about Michonne's condition but realizes how awful he'd feel revealing her personal business even if he was revealing it to someone he has known since grade school. He knows he can trust Shane but this is one secret he's going to keep. People would find out soon enough anyway.

Shane turns the ignition, flips on the sirens, and puts the car in drive.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you back to the station before she leaves for the day." They both laugh as Shane takes off.

Michonne was turning out the light in her office about to close the door, making plans to call Rick once she was home and settled when the object of her thoughts rushes toward her. He seems to be a bit out of breath like he had been running. Her eyes light up with the sight of him, a smile spreading her lips as she takes him in from head to toe.

"Hey. I'm glad I caught you. Do you have any plans for dinner?" He asks as he places his hands at his waist and catches his breath.

"No, not really."

"Well, how do you feel about going to the diner? I really wanted our first date to be nice…someplace in the city but I don't wanna wait anymore. Do you mind if our first date is at the diner?"

Her smile grows wider, thinking the diner would be perfect. "I don't mind at all."

He offers her a hand and her heart skips a beat as she accepts it and they walk out of the station together.

Their meal was delicious. She's not sure if it's the food which she has certainly had before or the company which she has enjoyed before or just the fact that she and Rick were on a different trajectory now. She feels relief and tension all at the same time.

Rick feels more relaxed than he has in ages. Just knowing that he didn't imagine it all, that she is truly interested in him assists him in seeing the world with new eyes. He couldn't help thinking that he'd end up old and alone after his divorce. No one could have convinced him that a beautiful woman would come into his life and actually befriend him. He knew there was something about her as soon as he laid eyes on her but he never thought they'd end up here. This feels like a dream, like someone else's experience, not his own.

He looks around cautiously as Michonne talks about her time at the gun range today. He recognizes the faces in the diner, the waitress behind the counter, Oscar the cook who he went to school with. He's here….in this moment…..with her. He brings his attention back to her and reaches across the table, touching his fingers to hers.

Her eyes travel to their fingers as she stretches hers out to touch more of him. "I'm glad you…still wanted a date with me."

"Did you think I had changed my mind?" He asks.

"I wasn't sure."

"So what changed yours?"

She takes a deep breath and brings her eyes to his. "I….I feel safe with you. Even after I said no and I told you what was going on with me, you still wanted to be my friend. You were there for me and you haven't judged me even if I am making the wrong decision."

"The wrong decision? About what? This?"

She gasps. "No. Not this."

"You mean….." he trails off as he looks down at her stomach, still flat and he knows she has to be past her first trimester by now. "That sounds like somebody else talking. You talked to him again?"

"He won't stop calling my cell or the house. If this is what things will be like, then…."

Rick interrupts with, "They won't be like that. Tomorrow we'll get a new cell and you'll change the number at the house. Simple as that."

XXXXXXXXXX

Rick was right. It was as simple as that. She called her internet and phone provider, changed her email and her home phone number. She changed her cell number too and felt a true peace.

The following weeks were blissful as she and Rick spent more and more time together. He was either at her house or she was at his even on the nights and weekends he had Carl.

They were at his house, supposedly watching a movie, but completely engrossed in a make out session on the couch. She remembers their first true kiss weeks ago and how quickly things escalated only for Rick to be the one to stop them. She doesn't want to stop now, she won't be able to.

He moves down to her neck and she asks breathlessly, "Tonight? Can it be tonight?"

He lifts his head, his breathing just as ragged as hers. "Are you sure?"

She smiles. "Yes. It's not like you're going to get me pregnant or anything."

They both laugh as Rick shakes his head and says, "You know that was a really bad joke, right?"

"Ok. Scratch that. Yes, I'm sure because I've been watching you in your uniform and fantasizing about taking it off of you. Because I know you try not to but you watch my ass every time I walk away. Because I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you and because I know I can't hold out any longer."

She feels a slight movement between her legs and she emphatically knows his body is responding accordingly. She watches as he lifts up and pulls his shirt over his head. Her eyes rake his bare torso before she removes her tank top, smiling as his eyes devour her bra clad chest.

"Are _you_ sure?" She asks coyly.

"Oh I'm sure. I'm sure because you're right. I have been watching you walk away. I've been watching you since I first laid eyes on you. I can't keep my hands off you anymore. I don't wanna keep my hands off you anymore."

"Then don't."

They make their way to his bedroom and make love slowly, exploring each other's bodies throughout the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

Carl was seated in Michonne's office on a quiet afternoon. They were waiting for Rick so they could go out for pizza. She was trying to get some work done, but couldn't with the little chatterbox chattering away about the latest game he had downloaded to one of his electronic devices. He was daring her to try and beat his high score.

"Well that's not fair. You've had time to master the game and I haven't," she explains.

He nods. "Ok. I'll put the app on your cell phone and you can get some practice in first."

She laughs and offers a quick, "Thanks." She was just about to ask him if he wanted a snack when there was a knock at her door. She looks up and frowns as Mike walks in.

"You haven't been answering my calls or my emails so I decided to take a little trip. Cute little town you're living in now."

Michonne never thought he'd be so bold as to come to her job or her new city of residence. Of course, if he thinks this pregnancy is going to affect his career or relationships in some way, then maybe she should've expected this. "We can't talk here. I'll have to meet you later after work."

"I'd love to come to dinner. How about your place around 8?" Mike asks.

Michonne shakes her head. "That won't work. I already have plans."

Mike purses his lips. "I'm afraid you're going to have to cancel your plans. I didn't come all this way just to have you put me off like I don't matter."

Her eyes travel to Carl. "Hey. Why don't you go to your dad's office and wait for him there, ok?"

Carl looks from her to Mike and surmises that he is not going to leave Michonne with this man no matter what she says. He doesn't like his tone of voice. "I'm fine." He lifts up from his chair and walks over to Mike, offering him a handshake. "I'm Carl. Michonne and I are friends. My dad's a sheriff's deputy and he's her friend too."

Mike gives a slight smile as he looks down at Carl. He notices the determined glint in his blue eyes, realizing that this little fella is ready to protect Michonne. "Nice to meet you, Carl. I'm Mike, her ex-husband. Do you mind giving us a few minutes to talk?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you. Didn't she say not here?" Carl reminds him.

"It's ok, Carl. Really," Michonne assures him. She looks to Mike. "As a matter of fact, I'll walk you out to your car."

"Michonne, I….."

She interrupts Mike with, "There's really not much you can say at this point. Please. Save it for outside."

She escorts Carl to his dad's office as Rick should be on his way back to the station, assuring him that she'd return soon. She then walks out with Mike, stopping near his black Mercedes Benz.

"You know why I'm here. Stop ignoring me. We need to take care of this," Mike states.

" _We_ don't need to take care of anything. I told you my plans and that's that. Stop calling and don't harass me. What are you so afraid of? Your cougar boss doesn't want to be a stepmom?" She laughs despite her agitation then gasps as Mike steps to her, anger sparkling in his eyes.

"Leave her out of this. You think this is funny? I told you I didn't want this baby." He scoffs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think this was your way of trying to hold on to me."

Michonne takes a deep calming breath. "And why would I want to hold on to the man who professed to love me in one breath and was having phone sex with his boss in the next? Don't flatter yourself. You made sure any love I felt for you dissipated a while ago."

He narrows his eyes at her, wondering if what she said was true. He thought he would always have her no matter what but he started to doubt that when she actually moved away. "So what was that night after Terry's party?"

She feels guilty for even allowing herself that moment, but she had to be sure. "Honestly, I just needed to know that I was completely and thoroughly over you. That night proved it."

Suddenly, the look in his eyes changes. He drinks her in from her head to her toes, noticing some slight changes in her figure. He smiles, seductively. "I think you're lying. You'll never be over me." He reaches forward and traces a finger against a lapel on her jacket, smiling as she steps back. "It was always good between us, Michonne."

She slaps his hand away. "It's time for you to leave, Mike. Don't come back here again."

He snakes an arm around her waist, pulling her against him. He moves a hand behind her neck and leans in to kiss her, but Michonne rears back and turns her head.

"Let go of me," she demands, groaning as he pulls her tighter and brushes his lips against her cheek. She can see people across the street taking interest in their display so she lifts her knee and hits him hard enough between the legs to ensure her freedom.

He falls back, grabbing himself as he lets out an expletive. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I told you to leave."

"I'm not leaving until you do what I need you to do."

"She's not going to do what you want, so it's time for you to move on," Rick speaks loud enough to be heard as he walks toward them.

Michonne closes her eyes as she'd been hoping Mike would be gone before Rick arrived at the station. "It's ok. He was just leaving."

Mike looks between the two as the officer had made it to her side. "Who the fuck is this?"

"Her boyfriend. Now are you gonna make this easy or hard?"

Mike sputters in disbelief. "Boyfriend? Oh so it's like that? Does he even know what's going on with you?"

"I know exactly what's going on with her. You've made it quite clear that you don't want any part of this, so do us a favor and just leave her alone."

Mike looks around at the gathering crowd, knowing the last thing he needs is any type of charge in this backwoods town. "Fine. This is the last time you'll see or hear from me. Don't contact me about anything. Do you understand? You won't get a damn dime from me! Nothing!" He gets into his car, slams the door, throws it into reverse, and makes the tires screech as he drives away.

Rick turns to Michonne. "Are you ok?"

She looks over his shoulder at the curious bystanders. "I'm so embarrassed right now."

"Come on. I'm sure Carl is starving. Let's go get some pizza."

She can't help but detain him before he starts to move. "We have to talk about what just happened."

"Later." He takes her hand and leads her inside the station, nodding at Shane as they pass him, knowing his partner had his back if needed.

The hour is late as Rick and Michonne lie in each other's arms. She hates to bring up the unpleasantness from before but they never got a chance to talk about it.

"Do you think anybody heard you tell Mike you were my boyfriend?"

"Probably. Is that a problem?"

"No. I just don't want things to be awkward at work or for people to start saying things especially when I start getting a little bigger."

"They're already talking."

She sits up with a gasp. "Talking about what? Nobody knows. Not yet."

He smiles at her expression of panic. "That little scene between you and your ex-husband is the most excitement people have gotten around here since my divorce. It'll be all over the place by tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea he'd show up here."

"You don't have to apologize about that. Besides, you were right. He _is_ an asshole."

They both share a light laugh before Michonne grows serious.

"Rick, I don't want to be any trouble for you. There _is_ Carl to consider. Some people aren't going to understand our relationship. Sometimes I don't even understand it. I just….I like being with you. You make everything ok."

"And that's all that matters." He searches her face in the dim light. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy but it's what we want, right? I want you."

"I want you too," she admits as she leans in and kisses him. They wrap their arms around each other and she slides along his body, straddling him. The bedside clock flashes 1:27 and they both have to be up in a matter of hours for work, but they ignore it as they make love yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

A Love Least Expected (Chapter 3)

"So, who's Michonne?"

Rick is slightly taken aback by the question from his ex-wife. He should've known something was up when she was standing outside her house, waiting for Carl, something she never bothered to do before. He drops Carl off at this time on the regular and she never so much as shows a hand to wave. When he doesn't answer quickly enough, she trudges on.

"Carl talks about her all the time. He says she's his friend and that you're friends with her too," Lori explains.

"Well, that's right. We are friends but we're also dating," Rick answers.

Her eyes pop with that admission. "Dating? How long?"

"Is there a reason behind all of these questions?"

"I just want to know who my son is spending time with. She's someone at the station, right? Why don't I know her?"

Rick takes his time answering, curious as to why she is so curious. "She's new in town."

Clarity dawns on Lori's face. "Not the woman taking Dale's place?" She scoffs as she realizes that's exactly who it is. "Well, I didn't think she was your type."

"What is that supposed to mean? Never mind. I'll pick Carl up at the usual time tomorrow."

"Don't bother. I'll take care of it," she states.

He was about to walk off but turns back to face her, the tone of her voice warning him. "What's really going on Lori? We had an agreement about this."

She pauses, unsure if she should share her issues with him but she doesn't have anyone else. "Carter…..left me."

Rick frowns, wondering what game she is playing. "What does that have to do with me?"

"I just…..things are going to be a little rough around here. I thought you still cared."

"I do care…..about Carl. Are you saying you need me to take him full time or something?" He asks, hopeful.

She was not getting the desired reaction from him and maybe she should be glad, but she can't muster up that feeling at this point. Rick is someone she has always been able to count on and she can see that whoever this new woman is in his life already has a hold. "No, it shouldn't come to that."

Regardless of how things had dissolved between them, Rick didn't walk away like she did. He forgave her for the lies, the affair. He was even willing to try to work things out but she wanted a new life or at least that's what she thought she was getting when she decided to leave him for her boyfriend. The good times with Carter lasted for about six months after the divorce and now he's gone, having moved on to the next willing woman. She realizes now that she never even apologized to Rick for the way she handled things. Looking at him, she knows whatever window he had left open at one point was closed. She didn't like it but she would respect it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Her giggles are infectious as Rick feathers kisses across her abdomen. He is amazed at how fast her body is changing. He notices the minuscule change in her breasts and a hint of a belly. Seems just days ago, her stomach was still flat. She is almost five months and has a doctor's appointment in Atlanta this week. He wants to go with her but doesn't want to overstep his bounds. He would just wait to see if she'd offer. He also wishes she would opt to see Dr. Greene here in town but again he doesn't want to interfere.

Her skin is so soft and smooth and utterly delectable as he grows serious and drops his mouth a little lower, touching his lips to her silk covered core. Her sharp intake of breath draws a smile from him as he kisses her softly, using his teeth against her gently. With a tilt of her hips, he knows exactly what she wants. He slides his hands up, hooking his fingers in her panties and tugs them downward. She lifts up from the bed slightly and watches as he tosses them on the floor.

She spreads her legs wide, accommodating him and sighs in contentment as he tastes her. He tongues her expertly, drawing forth pronounced shivers and erotic moans. She swivels her hips, matching his rhythm, drawing closer and closer. Her breathing is harsh and ragged as the pace increases. He can feel her hands in his hair as she calls his name and falls to pieces with her orgasm.

He lifts up to his knees with a smile, knowing he has satisfied her. He moves to her side, lying on his back, a hand caressing her thigh.

She turns toward him, placing a hand on his stomach. "That was exceptional." His knowing smile encourages her to return the favor. She moves closer, her open mouth going to his neck where she tongues and suckles his skin. The hand at his abs travels lower, seeking the hardened ridge outlined beneath his boxers.

He pushes his hips upward, inviting her touch, trying to remain quiet as she continues to stroke his neck with her tongue. She slowly moves downward to his chest, eliciting a moan and lower still to his flat, toned stomach. He is completely ready for her as she unveils her coveted prize. She fondles him with both hands, one on his shaft and the other on his sac.

Their eyes connect right before she lowers her head and takes him into her mouth. He hisses loudly as the warm moisture surrounds him and he feels her tongue against his tip. She lifts her head up, then down, pulling on him gently, slowly. He splays his hands out by his sides, pushing into her mouth, in sync with her movements. Over and over, again and again she pleasures him with an oral caress until he is shaking and quivering with release.

XXXXXXXXXX

The morning of her doctor's appointment arrives and Rick knocks on her door at exactly 7:30, laden with donuts, fruit and juice. She opens the door with a smile and a rushed hello as she gives him a quick kiss and moves down the hallway. He walks into the kitchen and unloads everything, wondering if he should say anything about the appointment.

She enters the kitchen, putting on a pair of earrings, moving towards the pastries. "Thank you. Oh and you brought strawberries too? You are such a sweetheart." She kisses him again before giving her full attention to breakfast.

"Be careful on the road, ok?"

"I always am. You know that." She takes a bite of the fruit, chewing thoughtfully. "Although…I kinda wish you could go with me but I understand you can't. Besides, I don't want you to feel awkward or anything."

"You really want me to go?"

"Only if you want to," she answers.

"So what if I told you I took the day off, hoping you'd ask me to go with you?"

"Rick? You did?" With his nod, she smiles wide, biting her bottom lip. She is falling harder and harder for him with each passing day. She doesn't understand it and she doesn't want to question it. She is just going to enjoy this for as long as they have it. She steps to him and whispers, "Thank you" before placing her mouth against his and kissing him languidly.

He can't explain his excitement at accompanying her to her doctor's visit. For some reason, he feels like she is still holding back from him and he can't help wondering if it is because of the pregnancy. He knows he can't predict the future but he doesn't want to imagine his without her.

Two and a half hours later, the technician is prompt in calling them in for the sonogram. Michonne reaches for Rick's hand, trying to alleviate her slight nervousness. The room is soon filled with a rapid beating, a sound that brings a smile to both their faces. They'd just heard it as the doctor examined her and the affect is still the same…..happiness and wonderment. They look to the monitor to try and decipher the baby, both wearing confused but happy expressions.

The technician moves the wand around, pressing buttons to capture photos of the baby. "Would you like to know the sex, Dad?"

Rick falters then answers, "Yes, I would but it's whatever Mommy wants." He looks to Michonne with excited anticipation.

She finds her voice and agrees to find out what the sex is. The technician points out a few things on the monitor and announces, "Looks like you're having a baby boy."

"It's a boy," Rick says as he smiles at Michonne. He returns his attention to the monitor and indicates a small appendage on the screen. "Is that his arm?"

The technician smiles as she shows them an arm, a hand, some tiny fingers and some tiny toes. Michonne looks at the profile and realizes she cannot wait to meet her son. She then glances at Rick and takes in his happiness. She's not sure why he was brought into her life but she sure is thankful for him.

The doctor's visit went very well and they are so elated they decide to spend the day together in Atlanta. She takes him to her favorite frozen yogurt eatery where they gush over the sonogram pictures, trying to make out certain body parts yet again. From there they take a tour of Atlanta and she shows him her old place of residence as well as where she used to work.

Rick is enjoying this so called tour and makes a mental note to share more with her about his upbringing back home. They are now having lunch at a nice restaurant downtown.

"So have you thought about finding a doctor back home? We'd have a little over an hour's drive when you go into labor. Have you thought about that?"

She nods. "I have but I haven't taken the time to look into anyone locally. I suppose you have some suggestions." She realizes he is not just bringing it up for conversation's sake.

"Well there's Dr. Greene. He delivered me and Carl too."

"I'll look into it when we get home."

"Do you miss the city?"

She looks around, noticing the busyness of it all, something that she barely noticed when she was in the midst of it. "I can't say that I do. There are some good memories here and some not so good memories but King County isn't so bad. It's quiet. That kind of bothered me at first but I'm getting better. I like the slower pace of the country so to speak."

"I guess that means you're willing to stay. No picking up on a whim and moving back here?"

"Is that something you've been considering?" With his nod, she continues. "I wouldn't be truthful if I said I hadn't considered it. But I really needed this change. Besides, I couldn't let Dale down and I most certainly can't leave you or Carl. Things are good. I'm not going to mess that up."

He breathes a small sigh of relief. "Good."

They make it back to King County in just enough time to pick Carl up from school. From there, Rick drives around town, showing Michonne his old neighborhood, his high school, the park where he played baseball. They decide to dine at one of Carl's favorite restaurants and then call it a night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following weekend, Michonne finds herself at Rick's parents' house for dinner. She was unbelievably nervous and just wanted the evening to end as soon as possible. It wasn't anything his parents had done. They were exceptionally cordial and welcoming and seemed to like her, but she didn't want to feel like a fraud.

She also felt it was probably Rick's place to explain her pregnancy when the time came. Her days were practically numbered as she noticed changes each day, especially in the nude. She tries to hide her blush as she remembers Rick caressing her growing belly just that morning. He seems to be even more attracted to her despite the slight transformations.

Arthur asks a question about Dale and brings her attention back to the dinner table. The evening also reminds her that she hasn't visited with her own parents and she needs to handle that sooner rather than later.

A week passes and she is driving to Columbus to see her parents. She and Rick agreed that he would drive up on Sunday to meet everybody. It was only right since she had met his parents. She doesn't waste any time once she arrives and greets her parents accordingly.

"I….I need to tell you something and I need to do it now before I lose my nerve."

Both of her parents frown.

"What's going on? Something else with Mike?" Ms. Mae asks.

"Kind of. I found out I was pregnant the day the divorce was finalized. Mike….he doesn't want the baby but I do so I've decided to raise him on my own."

The house is quiet as her parents process the information. They want to be elated but can't imagine their daughter raising a child alone. "Wait….well who's Rick? I thought he was your boyfriend?" Walter inquires.

"He is."

Walter sighs. "He's your boyfriend even though you're having your ex-husband's baby and he knows all of this?"

"He knows."

"And he's still your boyfriend?" Mae wonders.

With her daughter's nod, her mother says, "Well you should've brought him with you. I can't wait to meet this young man." She grabs her daughter's hand and asks after her health, tears forming in her eyes as she thinks about the circumstances of the pregnancy. They spend the remainder of the evening catching up and discussing the impending birth of the baby.

Michonne is so relieved when Sunday arrives and Rick shows up earlier than anticipated. He joins them for breakfast and her parents seem genuinely happy to meet him.

Rick was nervous but glad they were doing this. He wanted Michonne to know just how serious he was about her and meeting her parents lets him know she feels the same about him. He smiles at Walter as Michonne and her mother move off to the kitchen.

"I was never one to mix words Rick so I've just got to come out and ask…..what kind of man wants a relationship with a pregnant woman? Is she a convenience for you? Safe maybe?"

Rick's eyes pop with the questions, but he can't blame Walter. Some people just won't understand. At times, he doesn't understand it. "She's not a convenience for me. I just….when I met her, there was something different about her. I asked her out without knowing….everythang but she came to me later on and told me. I don't think anybody else knew but she trusted me. That meant a lot and I didn't want to fail her. I'm not going to fail her. Honestly, after I found out, I thought my feelings would change. I'd see her differently but if anythang, I was even more attracted to her. She wasn't afraid. She made a decision and she wants to see it through. I admire that. I admire her. No other woman has made me feel this way, not even my ex-wife. I don't have the answers. I don't know where this is going but I like being with her."

Walter nods, deciding right then and there that he is going to give Rick a chance. "So you're divorced too? Any kids?"

"I have a son. He's 10," Rick answers.

"How does he feel about all of this?"

"Well we haven't told him yet but we will. I'm kind of letting her lead on that," Rick admits.

Walter smiles. "Letting her lead huh?" He shakes his head, thinking that Rick Grimes is sprung in the worst way.

XXXXXXXXXX

" _Girl, she's pregnant. I mean, really pregnant." "Is it Rick's?" "How far along is she?" "Four months maybe? That means she and Rick started fooling around as soon as they got together." "I can't see them lasting with a baby this soon."_

Michonne is well into her sixth month and finally looking pregnant. She knows the office and the town are buzzing with gossip but she refuses to allow it to sway her. She just hopes Rick is strong enough to do the same. She thinks he is but of course neither of them have dealt with something of this magnitude before. It's times like this that she wishes she had remained as his friend. She doesn't want to make things hard for him.

Meanwhile, Rick is stunned as his ex-wife point blank asks him if the baby is his. The truth is on the tip of his tongue but his need to protect Michonne as much as he possibly can rears its head and he finds himself answering with a resounding, "Yes."

Lori is shocked. "What? How can that be? She just got here."

"She's been here long enough and I really don't see how any of this is your business."

"It's my business because this affects Carl. Do you know how he feels about having a baby brother or a baby sister? Are you planning on marrying her? I can't see you allowing your child to be born out of wedlock."

"Lori, please. Just mind your own business. I'll talk with Carl ok?" He rubs his temple anxiously, wondering if he just made things worse by claiming the baby as his. He soon finds himself seated at his mom's kitchen table, telling her everything.

Ms. Gladys looks at her son with nothing but pride shining in her eyes. He is so enraptured with Michonne and wants nothing but the best for her. She is shocked to hear that the baby isn't truly his. When she first realized what was going on with Michonne, she, like a lot of others, assumed the baby was Rick's and was all set to schedule a dinner so she could have a talk with them. Leaving the grandmother out in the cold was not sitting well with her. She is now glad she held her tongue and didn't make things even more difficult for them.

She sighs, thinking of the small minded people in this town. Of course that doesn't change anything as it appears that her son is going to claim the child as his and help Michonne raise him or her. She concludes that she is going to support her son and his girlfriend. _Another grandbaby_. She smiles with the thought because she honestly thought Lori would be it for Rick. She is elated to learn that is not the case at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A Love Least Expected (Chapter 4)

Rick smiles as he waves his son over to the car. Picking him up from school is one of the highlights of his day. He quickly notices Carl's downtrodden demeanor and asks, "What's wrong?"

His son lets out a heavy sigh, then looks to his Dad. "Are you and Michonne having a baby together? I know she's pregnant and you guys are dating but aren't people supposed to be married when they have a baby? Plus Lizzie Samuels said that her mom said you and Michonne shouldn't be having a baby because you just met her."

Rick rubs his temple again as it seems to be coming from all sides. He was basically ignoring Shane and his backwards comments and now he needed to try to explain this to his son. "Carl….yes Michonne is having a baby and yes I'm going to help her raise him but….." _I can't lie to him. Once the baby gets here, everyone will know the truth anyway._ "Well, you see….Michonne was married and now she's divorced. She found out about the baby after the divorce but her husband doesn't want the baby, so…"

"So her old husband is the baby's father?" Carl asks.

"He is."

"But why doesn't he want the baby?"

"I don't know. I guess he just has other plans. I think he's making a huge mistake though," Rick answers.

Carl nods. "I think so too. Does this mean you're going to be Michonne's new husband and the baby's new father?"

Rick swallows nervously, not sure how Carl is going to react. "Something like that."

"Well are you happy to be a new husband and a new daddy?"

"I am. I hope you're ok with that." Rick doesn't even try to explain to him that he and Michonne may not be planning a wedding any time soon. That would just start another barrage of questions.

"Does this mean I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Well, yeah….do you want to be a big brother?"

A slight smile starts to play around Carl's mouth. "I think I'd like being a big brother."

Rick can't help it. He breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that Carl seems to be ok with everything. He's a bit upset that Shane is not, but he doesn't want to deal with that right now.

Later, Michonne is trying to drown her sorrows with a pint of ice cream. Rick had an extra shift tonight and of course Carl was home with his mother so she is alone with nothing but her thoughts and they keep drifting back to the whispers at the office she has had to endure this past week. Normally, she wouldn't care but just knowing people are discussing her pregnancy and it's such a hot topic makes her sad. She also believes her hormones are playing a role in her current emotional state but she can't seem to rein them in at this point.

 _Why do these people care so much? What's the big deal? Surely I'm not the only single parent in King County._ She continues to stuff her face, wondering if she should just shout it to the world who her child's father is. Most think it's Rick's while others are saying she is cuckolding Rick with another man's child. They'll know the truth when the baby arrives and that will start tongues wagging all over again.

The sudden ring of the phone draws her away from her thoughts as she walks to the kitchen to answer the call. It's Sasha and hearing her voice makes her want to tear up again. She can't even answer her question as she feels too choked up. Her best friend calls her name and she croaks out a pitiful, "I'm pregnant."

The next day, Sasha arrives in King County sans Abraham and the kids who will be coming down for the weekend. Michonne can't even put into words how much she appreciates Sasha coming so quickly. It makes her wish she had told her sooner but one very important detail has been omitted. Michonne couldn't bring herself to tell her best friend over the phone that Mike was the father. Sasha despised Mike with a passion and probably wouldn't understand wanting to keep the baby hence the blatant reason why Michonne couldn't tell her.

"So when do I get to meet Rick?" Sasha asks. "When you said you were pregnant, I didn't think you were _this_ pregnant." She laughs as she palms her friend's round belly. She is excited that Michonne has found someone so soon after the divorce but a pregnancy? She doesn't want to voice her opinion but can't help feeling this was a bad move.

"Maybe tomorrow. I kind of need to talk to you about something," Michonne tells her. "I'll cook your favorite for dinner tonight." They had just completed a tour of the house as it was Sasha's first visit.

"Oh no. That sounds like a set up if I ever heard one. Just tell me what's going on. Did this Rick guy already split on you because you're pregnant?"

"No, it's nothing like that. Rick is a good man. It's just that….he's not the father."

Sasha frowns with that admission. "He's not? Then who is? Girl, I know you haven't been bed hopping so…"

"It's Mike's." Michonne can only watch as her friend's mouth drops open.

Sasha blinks several times to get over her shock. "Are you serious? You're going to have _that_ man's baby after everything he put you through? You stayed at my house for two weeks just to get away from him and you're having _his_ baby? Why would you do that?"

Michonne takes a deep breath. "Sasha, it's not like it was planned. I found out the day the divorce was final and you know I've always wanted kids, so I'm having a baby."

Her friend scratches her head with a heavy sigh. "Well what does he have to say? Are you guys doing the shared custody thing?"

"He doesn't want the baby."

Amidst her gasp, Sasha manages to say, "Doesn't want the baby?" Her mouth drops open again. "Just when I thought he couldn't be even more of an ass than he already is?" She shakes her head then pulls Michonne into an embrace. "I'm so sorry and here I am being a bitch about the whole thing. I can't imagine what you're going through."

Michonne returns her hug, glad her friend is sympathetic. She pulls back. "It was hard to hear him say that. He even showed up here when I refused to get an abortion." She trudges on before Sasha could start another tirade. "The thing is….Rick has been wonderful throughout it all. He's really been here for me. No judgments, none of that. He just wants to be with _me_ and he's willing to accept me, baby and all." Her eyes glaze over as she considers Rick, amazed at her good fortune in finding a man like him. "I don't know what I did to deserve him but I'm glad I met him."

Sasha lifts her eyebrows, contemplating. "And how long have you known this guy?"

"Almost five months." She sighs. "I know that's not a long time, but there really is something about him."

"Oh I'd say it's long enough," Sasha inputs.

Michonne looks at her friend curiously. "Long enough for what?"

"For you to fall in love with him."

"But I'm no…" She trails off as she realizes she very well could be in love with Rick Grimes.

Sasha smiles knowingly. She grabs her friend by the hand and leads her toward the kitchen. "So about my dinner…"

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Michonne is a little tired since she stayed up late talking and even later, contemplating her discovery of being in love with Rick. She watches as he partakes of the cup of coffee she brought him, taking sips of her tea. "So Sasha will be here for lunch. Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Sure. I'll have Shane drop me off."

She sighs as she knows things haven't been the best between Rick and his best friend. "I was hoping he could join us."

"Maybe some other time."

"So you're just going to ignore him? Ignore his feelings?" She asks.

"As long as he's being bull headed about it and thinks his way is the right way, then yeah."

"I don't want you to lose a friend over this."

He sighs. "I'm not going to lose a friend and I don't want you worrying about it. Either Shane will accept things the way they are or he won't. It's as simple as that."

"Rick….."

"Hey. I better get going." He stands and moves around his desk to give her a peck on the cheek. He walks to the door, then looks back, her eyes already lifted towards his. "I'll talk to him, ok?"

She smiles. "Ok. I'll see you later."

"See you later."

Several hours pass and Sasha is seated in Michonne's office after just having visited with Dale. She remembers meeting him at Michonne's parents' house several times when he and her dad would get together.

"I kinda like this little town. It seems so quiet and tranquil," Sasha states.

Michonne is hoping it stays that way. The last thing she needs is for Sasha to overhear what some people around here are saying about her…..and Rick.

The latter seems to appear out of nowhere, knocking on her door and asking if he can come in. At her nod, he steps in cautiously and meets the gaze of Michonne's best friend, hoping she doesn't have the same opinions as his best friend about their relationship.

Michonne stands behind her desk. "Rick I'd like you to meet Sasha Ford, my best friend. Sasha, this is Rick Grimes, my….co-worker…." Rick turns to look at her pointedly. "….and my boyfriend." He smiles and turns back to Sasha, extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Sasha shakes his hand with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too."

"So are you ladies ready for lunch?"

"You don't have to ask us twice." Michonne laughs as she rubs her protruding belly and grabs her purse.

They forego the diner and drive further out to another restaurant. They were laughing and talking and waiting for their food when Shane walks in. He makes a beeline for their table and asks, "Can I join you?"

Rick wants to say no, but agrees when Michonne gives him an affirmative answer.

"Shane, this is Sasha Ford, my best friend." Michonne introduces. "Sasha, this is Shane Walsh, Rick's best friend and partner."

The two exchange pleasantries and Shane had just opened his mouth to speak when the waitress walks over and enquires about his drink preference. He asks for water and once she eases off to the next table, he apologizes to Michonne.

"I haven't been very understanding about this thing and I didn't want you to think I had any hard feelings toward you."

"It's fine, Shane. I just want you and Rick to be ok. Maybe you should be apologizing to him and not me," Michonne encourages.

Sasha looks to her friend curiously then back to Shane as he says, "Naw. I ain't apologizing for how I feel. I think he might be setting himself up for more heartache and….."

"That's it. Don't sit here and talk about me like I'm not right in front you. Last I checked I was a grown man, capable of making my own decisions. I don't need your permission or anybody else's to live my life the way I want."

Michonne is torn between relief that they are talking and slight embarrassment that they chose here in front of her and Sasha to do it. She wants them to find some sort of balance and just respect the fact that they don't agree. She also wishes she wasn't at the core of the issue. "Maybe Sasha and I should…."

"Naw. We're not ruining your lunch although I think that was Shane's exact intention." Rick rubs his chin in agitation.

"Well, I hate to butt in but what's going on?"

Shane looks to Sasha. "From one best friend to another. You care about what happens to Michonne right?" With her nod, he continues, "I care about my best friend too. What's gonna happen when the ex-husband gets a clue and decides he wants his family? Where does that leave Rick?"

Before Sasha could answer, Michonne says, "Do you really think I'd take my ex back and leave Rick? I thought you were more concerned about how it all looked to your superiors and the other townsfolk."

"I could give a fuck about them. Rick just ain't thinking straight," Shane informs.

Michonne nods as she can clearly feel Rick's frustration. "So he should just dump me and all will be well?"

Shane rears up. "I didn't say that. Look I don't know what the solution is here. I just want Rick to be ok and I don't think this situation is going to guarantee that."

"Well, Shane that's really not your decision. Your role is to support Rick and _his_ decision. That's what a best friend does," Sasha relays.

"Exactly," Rick agrees.

"So I'm just supposed to sit back and let everything fall to pieces?" Shane asks. "You see. I just can't let that happen again." He points to Rick. "When this guy falls in love, he's _in._ There's no middle ground with him."

Sasha nods. "I know exactly what you mean." She points toward Michonne. "She's the exact same way. Completely loyal. Ready to face any and everything as long as she has that one person by her side."

The conversation at the table ceases as Sasha looks to Michonne who is gazing at Rick and Shane looks at Rick who is gazing at Michonne. The two best friends then look at each other as Shane lets out a quiet, "Damn."

Rick and Michonne continue to gaze at each other with nothing but love shining in their eyes. The two best friends take it well as they are promptly dumped after lunch. Rick and Michonne spend the remainder of the afternoon at his house in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

 _Possible disturbance or assault at King of Kings Baptist Church at the corner of Cleary and Homestead._

Dispatch drones on as Shane and Rick share a look, knowing that is Rick's mom's church and she would be there at this time for bible study. Rick immediately switches on the lights and the siren and turns the car to travel in that direction.

Minutes later they arrive at the church and notice a group of people standing outside in the parking lot. They exit the car and are set upon by Mrs. Pendergrass, an elderly woman they've known since they were kids.

"Your mother should be arrested," she informs Rick.

Rick's eyebrows shoot up with that declaration and he searches the crowd for his mother. She waves but continues to stand by the pastor's side.

"Well, we need a report of a crime in order to make any arrests. You wanna tell us what happened?" Shane asks.

"She threatened me," Mrs. Pendergrass reports.

"I did not," Ms. Gladys speaks up. "I just told you what I would and would not tolerate. If you felt threatened, it was only because of the guilt you were feeling at spreading gossip on church grounds."

Rick drops his head, not even wanting to find out what happened but knows it's his duty. "Ok ladies, we'll start taking statements."

The pastor finally attempts to shed some light on the situation. "It truly is a simple misunderstanding, officers. There were some words spoken and I honestly believe Joyce….er Mrs. Pendergrass made a mistake in calling the authorities."

"We'll get to the bottom of it, pastor. I'll speak with Mrs. Pendergrass and Officer Grimes will speak with Mrs. Grimes," Shane informs. "No one is allowed to leave just yet. We may need to question others." He tries to keep a straight face as he knows this is a bunch of bologna but they still have to be sure of that.

Ten minutes later, it is discovered that Mrs. Pendergrass was gossiping about Rick and Michonne to some other ladies at the church and Ms. Gladys overheard them. She also confronted them hence Mrs. Pendergrass feeling threatened. The other churchgoers confirmed that Ms. Gladys simply said she would not tolerate gossip about her son's girlfriend and most especially not about him.

"Was there any physical altercation? Dispatch said possible assault," Shane states.

Mrs. Pendergrass drops her eyes to her feet. "Well….I may have embellished just a bit but the look on Gladys' face….she was ready to hit me and that's not right. I felt threatened so I called the cops."

Gladys rolls her eyes heavenward, wishing she had have clocked Joyce a couple of times. It would've been worth it.

"I understand that things got a bit heated tonight and we're relieved that nothing serious happened here. Can we please respect each other, especially at church?" Rick pleads.

"Officer Grimes is right. The Lord's house is no place for this," Pastor Hines suggests, looking directly at Joyce and the ladies who entertained her drivel. "Joyce would you please apologize to Gladys and let's decide that nothing like this will ever happen again."

Joyce Pendergrass purses her lips stubbornly but she knows she doesn't want to make an enemy of Gladys Grimes. She slowly makes her way toward her church member, standing only a few inches apart from her. "I'm sorry Gladys. I shouldn't have said what I said even if I do think it's wrong for a man and a woman to have a child out of wedlock."

"It's not polite to judge others when you can be judged yourself. Isn't that right, Joyce?" Ms. Gladys gives her a completely fake but knowing smile. The entire town is aware that Joyce had her first child, Roger, before she married her husband, Bill. It's ancient history as Joyce is almost 70 years old but it happened and at a time when that truly _was_ frowned upon. She watches with satisfaction as Joyce sputters, unable to form a response.

The others quickly apologize, realizing that Gladys may not gossip but she knows what goes on in their quaint little town.

Rick politely takes his mother by the arm. "Well good night folks."


	5. Chapter 5

A Love Least Expected (Chapter 5)

Sasha and Abraham are seated in Michonne's living room, watching their kids play with a few toys in the middle of the floor. Their friend is hosting a cook out so Abraham can meet and get acquainted with her new boyfriend.

"I think you're going to like him but I'm saving my final judgment until I get your assessment," Sasha tells him.

"And why is that? You can read people just like I can. If this guy had shit for brains, you'd have said so. End of story," Abraham reminds her.

"I know but I still value your opinion. You might pick up on something I haven't."

Abraham frowns. "Are you looking for something? You don't want this guy to be on the up and up?"

"No, of course not. I just want her to be careful but I do think she's found a good one."

Michonne steps into the living area, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Abe do you mind getting started on the meat? Rick will be here in just a bit and he said he'd love to help you." She and Sasha engage the kids in the kitchen while Abe moves out to the patio.

Moments later, Rick arrives, loaded down with two bags of groceries. He greets Michonne and Sasha and starts to help put the groceries away. Abe enters the kitchen and the introductions are made. The two men shake hands and Rick gets the undeniable feeling that Sasha's husband is sizing him up. He smiles inwardly, pleased that Michonne's friends are truly looking out for her. He also hopes he meets their standards.

"Well hell you're too cute to be an asshole like Mike," Abe laughs loudly at his own joke.

"Asssswoll….." Little Sabastian, Sasha and Abe's two year old son, shouts.

Sasha gasps. "Abe, I told you to watch it." She looks to Sabastian. "Bad word. No bad words remember?"

Abe scoffs knowingly, than grabs two beers and gestures for Rick to follow him.

Michonne looks to Sasha and says, "I think that went ok."

"It did. You know Abe would've called him out if he was getting a funny vibe from him. Now if I could just tame that mouth of his, he'd be perfect."

The friends share a laugh and return to preparing side dishes for their dinner. At least an hour later, they are joined by Shane and his date, Dale and his wife, and Rick's parents who brought Carl with them.

They are all seated around the table, eating and drinking and enjoying the time together.

Rick looks over and notices how happy Michonne is. She seems to truly be settling in, establishing a life here. His mind wanders yet again to marriage as he contemplates what her current stance on that particular institution would be. He knows he shouldn't be thinking along those lines as the two of them are recently divorced but he can't help himself. It feels right with her. He is brought out of his reflections by her hand enveloping his. She smiles and gives him an affectionate squeeze.

He wants to keep the feeling of contentment. He wants to see her this happy all the time. He leans toward her and whispers, "Michonne, I…."

She is pulled in the other direction as Carl grabs her free hand and demands, "Let's go get the cake."

Sasha and Abe's four year old daughter, Abriella, jumps up from the table at the mention of cake and makes a beeline for Carl. Michonne laughs as the three of them move into the kitchen to retrieve the dessert.

Much later, the house is in disarray but quiet as the guests have departed. Sasha, Abe and the kids are outside, enjoying the cool night air and Rick and Michonne are inside, lounging on the sofa. She is resting her head in his lap while he runs a hand across her swollen belly in slow, calming circles, something they learned in Lamas class.

"Tonight was really nice. We should entertain more often," she tells him.

"We will."

She closes her eyes in complete contentment and smiles as she can feel him lean over, his face only inches from hers. She opens her eyes, staring directly into his. He leans further in and places a soft kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

She tilts her head just a bit to get a better look at him. Her heart rate increases as she sees the truth all over him. His truth brings forth her truth. "I love you too."

The hour grows late as Michonne sees Sasha, Abe, and the kids off to bed. She has long admired Sasha's family and wondered if she'd ever have true contentment in her own life. She can truly say she has that with Rick and Carl and doesn't want the cocoon of safety to end. She insists that they spend the night as she guides Carl to another guest bedroom and gets him settled in for the night with Rick by her side.

"You know I can sleep in here with Carl so things won't look a certain way," Rick suggests.

Michonne only smiles as she leads him out of the room and into the hallway. "It's only Abe and Sasha, Rick….not my parents or yours. Besides, things already look a certain way with us remember?"

He laughs at her lightheartedness and returns, "I guess you have a point."

They make their way to her bedroom where Rick strips down to his boxers and Michonne changes into a cozy nightshirt. They find comfort in each other's arms, both of them thinking how nice it would be to do this every night.

XXXXXXXXXX

The following weekend Michonne is home alone, catching up on some much needed baby book reading, when the doorbell rings. She frowns as she wasn't expecting any company. Rick and Carl are with his dad, taking in a college football game and she didn't anticipate their return until late that night. She puts the book aside and moves to the front door, opening it to reveal a tall dark haired woman.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Lori Gr….well it's Peterson again. Lori Peterson."

Michonne's eyes pop with surprise. She had never met Carl's mom before and immediately wondered about this visit. "Nice to meet you. I take it you already know who I am."

"I do." She looks around nervously. "Do you mind if I come in? I'd like to talk to you." Lori requests.

Michonne hesitates for just a moment but steps back and allows the other woman inside. "Would you like something to drink?"

Lori steps inside, looking around curiously, admiring the home's décor. "No, thank you."

Michonne leads her into the living area and offers her a seat. Once Lori is seated, she does the same, her mind racing with what has warranted this visit especially at a time when Rick and Carl aren't around. "So what is this about?"

"Honestly, I just…I just wanted to meet the woman my son seems to have fallen in love with." She laughs, trying to dispel her nervousness, wondering if this was a good idea.

Michonne attempts to laugh with her but it falls a little flat as she realizes that Lori is not only there about Carl. "He's a really sweet child. You should be proud."

"Oh we are…I am," Lori states as she contemplates her next words. She sighs as she looks to Michonne. "Listen….I….I really messed things up with Rick and….I don't know. Sometimes it takes doing the wrong thing to realize that what you had was right all along."

Despair rolls through Michonne's stomach as she quickly deciphers that Rick's ex-wife wants him back. "Shouldn't you be having this discussion with Rick?"

"I'm here because I don't think it would matter to him anymore. I….I think he's in love with you and I need to know that you feel the same way about him. I want him to be happy. I want him to be ok because he deserves that."

Michonne is unsure how to take all of this. Rick's ex-wife coming to her to ensure that she doesn't have another chance with him or maybe she was hoping she does have another chance. _How do I respond to that?_ She knows without a doubt that the decision is completely Rick's but in that moment she decides to stake whatever claim she may have. "I love him and I would never dream of hurting him."

The other woman lets out a disappointed sigh. She gives a slight smile. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. He really is a good man. I don't want you to think ill of me but the things people are talking about around here…well I just got a little concerned for him. That's all."

"I'm sure he appreciates your concern but there's really nothing to worry about. This is between me and Rick and we're going to keep it that way."

Lori detects the slight agitation in Michonne and quickly apologizes. "I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. You have to know that this affects Carl as well and I'm always going to put my son first."

"I would never do anything to hurt Carl and neither would Rick. We haven't withheld anything from him but I'm sure you know that." Michonne watches the other woman for any sign of malice as she knows the truth of the baby's parentage but she doesn't detect any. Maybe she is here because she truly is considering Rick's and Carl's wellbeing.

"I want us to be friends if that's possible," Lori suggests.

Michonne wants to believe her but can't shake the knowledge that Lori came here to see if she could get Rick back. For that reason alone, Michonne knows she has to be careful with Rick's ex-wife. If her genuine demeanor is fake, the truth would soon reveal itself.

"I think that's best," Michonne agrees. They continue to chat for another ten minutes before Lori prepares to leave. The two women depart on good terms and Michonne can't help hoping it stays that way.

She contemplates calling Rick and relaying the visit but decides she'd rather he enjoy his time with his dad and his son. Later that night, the chime of the security alarm alerts her that Rick and Carl are home. She smiles sleepily, happy that they chose to come to her house instead of going to Rick's. She closes her eyes again and waits patiently for him to join her in bed.

Two days later, Michonne decides to discuss her visit with Rick. They are at the diner having lunch and she tells him all about it.

He frowns as he contemplates what Lori could've possibly been thinking. She never uttered one word to him so why go to Michonne?

"I can't help asking….do you….if you want your family back, this is a chance for you to make that happen," Michonne lifts her eyes to his, wanting and needing to see that whatever he had for his ex-wife has truly dissipated.

"Michonne that has been over for a while now. Even before you came along. I'll admit to the hurt, the pain, the betrayal and maybe even wishing that she'd see things differently. The point is…she didn't. Not until her boyfriend dropped her. Lori made her decision and I've made mine…not that there was really one to make. I'm in love with you and nothing and no one is going to change that. I don't want my old life back. I want this new one that we're creating together."

She smiles. "I'm in love with you too and I've never been happier."

XXXXXXXXX

There is only one week left before Thanksgiving and Michonne is having lunch with Ms. Gladys discussing last minute preparations for their holiday dinner. Ms. Gladys is hosting and Michonne's parents are arriving the Wednesday before.

"Now I don't want you overdoing it. You've only got a few weeks before delivery."

"I'll be fine. I think the only thing we should be concerned about is me dropping face first into the mashed potatoes. My sleep is non-existent at this point," Michonne shares.

"Oh you poor thing. It's only going to get more challenging once the baby arrives. You should have Dale purchase a sofa for your office so you can power nap during the day," Ms. Gladys suggests.

Michonne laughs. "Are you trying to get me fired? I'd be sleeping through the entire work day." They both laugh and continue to converse throughout lunch.

Thanksgiving Day has arrived and Michonne and her parents, along with Dale and his wife join the Grimes Family for dinner and fellowship. Afterwards, the men file off to the living area to watch whatever professional football game is broadcasting on TV and the women remain in the dining area to discuss current events and Michonne's impending childbirth.

Rick is seated next to Walter and trying to muster up the nerve to reach into his pocket and share with him and the others his most recent purchase.

He clears his throat. Umm….Walter could I show you something?"

The older man looks to the younger one and says, "Sure son. What's up?"

The fact that he has called him son more than once today gives Rick all the encouragement he needs. He pulls the little black box from his pocket and opens it to reveal a beautiful solitaire diamond ring inside. "I'd like your blessing….sir."

Walter can't help the smile that spreads across his face. This whirlwind romance between his daughter and her new beau has just reached a new level. "You have it son. You have it."

The two men shake hands as Arthur and Carl start asking questions. Dale walks over to congratulate Rick as he holds his hands up to ward off the questions. He stands and moves into the dining area. He and Michonne had never really gotten around to discussing it but he can't help feeling that she would be agreeable.

He walks directly to her and as soon as she looks up at him, he presents the ring. "Michonne, will you marry me?"

Gladys gasps as Ms. Mae gives a slight giggle tinged with excitement.

Her heartbeat quickens as she takes in the glistening diamond, then lifts her gaze to Rick's expectant face. Her smile is slow as she opens her mouth to answer him. Only a sharp pain in her abdomen prevents her from speaking. She gasps as she grabs her stomach. "Oh…."

"What? What is it?" Rick asks.

"I just felt…." The pain hits again and has her leaning forward, spreading her hands on the table. Despite the questions being fired at her from Rick, his parents, her parents, Dale, his wife, and Carl, she breathes in deeply, releasing it slowly hoping the pain would subside. She tries not to panic and certainly doesn't want them to. "I'm ok. I think…." She breathes just as demonstrated in Lamas class and prays these are not contractions.

Rick drops to a knee by her side, a hand going to her stomach. "Are you sure? Do we need to go to the hospital?"

She tries to give a smile. "No. I should be ok." Another pain hits and she slaps her hand against the table. "I….I think we should time…..these pains."

"Oh heavens! She's in labor!" Ms. Mae exclaims.

"Mom, don't….panic. It could be…..false….labor. I read that….in….my baby book," Michonne supplies.

"But what if it's not false labor?" Carl asks excitedly. "What if the baby's ready to come now?"

Michonne looks to an equally panicked Rick and says, "Maybe….he's right."

That spurs everyone into action. Carl makes a beeline for the stairs, going to Michonne's room to retrieve her overnight bag from the closet, Dale tells Walter and Mae he will drive, offering a ride to Gladys and Arthur as well, and Rick pockets the ring and quickly helps Michonne up from the table. She doubles over as soon as she stands, thankful when she hears Rick mutter, "Shit" as that is exactly what she wanted to say.

Carl charges down the stairs, grabs Michonne's purse and rushes out to her car, opening the passenger and driver side doors. He then tosses the purse and overnight bag onto the backseat and hurries to the front door just as Rick and Michonne were exiting.

Only minutes later, Michonne was admitted into King County General and immediately set up to monitor her pains and check for any dilation. Dr. Greene had been called and would arrive momentarily.

Carl and the grandparents were in the waiting area trying to be as patient as possible.

Rick continues to hold Michonne's hand, reassuring her as best as he can. "It's gonna be ok. Just keep breathing."

"But it's too soon. I have 4 weeks left. He can't come now," Michonne states.

"Babe, if he's ready, he's ready," Rick returns.

Michonne closes her eyes then gasps as she remembers she never gave Rick an answer.

"What? Another contraction?"

She tries to control her breathing. "No. I just remembered I never said yes."

"Huh? Yes to what?"

"To you. Yes, I'll marry you." She groans and squeezes his hand as another pain hits.

Rick kisses her cheek softly, wishing he could do something, anything to alleviate her pain.

Dr. Greene walks through the door with a smile. "How is everyone this evening? Is somebody trying to make an appearance on a holiday? Well, the nerve of him huh?" He laughs at his own joke and asks Michonne about her pain level. He then lets her know he is going to check her dilation and that will determine if they will welcome her son into the world today.

She and Rick wait patiently as the doctor does exactly what he explained.

Dr. Greene looks at the expectant parents and asks, "Are y'all ready to have a baby?"


	6. Chapter 6

A Love Least Expected (Chapter 6)

 _Present Day_

Rick and Michonne glance at the little bundle of joy with such love and awe, amazed that he is finally there with them even if he was a bit early.

Michonne caresses his cheek and greets, "Hi there Andre. You are such a handsome little boy. We are so happy to finally meet you." She looks to Rick as her heart is simply bursting with love and happiness.

One of the nurses walks over to retrieve the little one, explaining they have to clean him up and run several tests. Michonne nods even though she is reluctant to let him go. The nurse reaches for him, then notices the longing look on Rick's face.

"Would you like to carry him over to the nursery for us, Dad?"

Rick wipes his damp cheeks as he nods and reaches for Andre. He holds him carefully and cautiously as he follows the nurse from the room. He walks out into the hallway to see Shane laden down with cigars and pampers.

The next few weeks are a buzz of activity as the new parents adjust to their new status and discuss a future wedding. Rick has practically moved into Michonne's house as he can't even contemplate going home and not being right there with her and Andre. If Carl had his way he would be there with them as well but settled for Thursday, Friday and the weekend while spending Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday with his Mom.

Michonne's house is constantly full as her parents come to spend a week at a time every other week and Ms. Gladys and Arthur are there just about every day. Sasha and Abe have been to visit as well. Even Shane reports for "baby duty" as he has dubbed it.

Of course, as Michonne predicted, the gossip started up again but she and Rick could care less. They have their hands full with a newborn and decide to put the gossip to rest once and for all by going to the Justice of the Peace. They surmised that they both had done the extravagant wedding ceremony and didn't want to go down that path anymore. They didn't need to.

A month later, they are enjoying the quiet as Andre sleeps in a nearby bassinet and they take in a movie, something they don't get to do much of nowadays.

"I need to run something by you ok?" Rick states.

"Sure." Michonne pauses the movie and gives him her full attention.

"How do you feel about me adopting Andre?"

"Rick you don't have to do that," Michonne assures him.

"I know that but I want to. I want him to know that he's my son no matter what," Rick tells her.

The sting of tears threaten as she realizes just how special Rick Grimes truly is. "I uh…I think we'd have to draw up some paperwork to get Mike to sign over his parental rights. If he agrees, then it should be a done deal."

"Are you ok with that?"

She smiles. "I'm more than ok with that."

The next day, Michonne and Rick had the necessary paperwork drawn and delivered post haste to Mike in Atlanta. They didn't bother calling him or emailing him and didn't know what to expect.

Two weeks later, they received the signed documents in the mail. Michonne couldn't help it. She cried tears of sadness considering Mike giving up his son and tears of happiness knowing that Rick loved her son enough to make him his own in every way possible. The adoption process was weeks long but Andre was christened as Andre Grimes before he was six months old.

 _Epilogue_

Carl laughs as he tosses the ball to his three year old brother, Andre, and wonders why his little brother has to do a victory dance every time he catches it. "You know you're wasting a good minute with all that dancing you do. Come on."

Rick watches from the screened patio, contemplating how they will convince Andre to stop with the show before he starts little league in a week. The chime of the doorbell draws him to the front door. He opens it, not recognizing the gentleman standing before him. "Can I help you?"

"Rick Grimes?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Mike, Andre's father."

A fluttering rolls through Rick's stomach as this is the last thing he expected to happen today. Michonne is still at work and he wonders if he should call her and ask what she wants him to do. He realizes he is being rude as he continues to stand there and look at the man who gave his son up like it was nothing.

Rick invites him inside and immediately enquires about the visit. Ten minutes later, Rick is in a place he never would've guessed he'd find himself in. He retrieves his sons from the backyard, informing them both that there is someone he'd like them to meet.

The three of them walk into the living room. Andre clings to his father's pants leg, always a little shy around certain strangers.

"Boys, this is Mike. He's a friend of your mother's," Rick explains.

Carl's eyes light up with clarity and he immediately wonders why Michonne's ex-husband is sitting in their home. He looks to Andre and tries not to panic. _Could he be here to take Andre? Could he even do that?_ "Hi. I'm Carl."

Mike givens the teen a slight smile. "I remember. Nice to see you again." He then looks to Andre and swallows nervously as he sets eyes on his son for the first time. He fights against the intense emotions and lifts a hand to wave. "Hey little guy. Can I shake your hand?"

Andre continues to cling to Rick's pants leg and turns his face away from Mike. The latter looks to Rick, admiring the man for stepping in and being the father Andre needs.

Thirty minutes later, Michonne walks through the front door, ready to greet her family but coming up short as she enters the living area. Her eyes go straight to Mike and the fact that Andre is seated in his lap while Rick and Carl sit across from them.

"Mommy!" Andre jumps from Mike's lap and races to his Mom.

Michonne plasters on a smile and bends down to envelope her son in her arms, picking him up. "Hi there Peanut. How are you?" She half listens as Andre starts to tell her about his day, something he does on a daily basis. She looks from Rick to Mike and back again. "What's going on?"

"I….I just needed to see him, Michonne. That's all," Mike explains, his eyes zeroing in on her small but very noticeable pregnant belly.

"Well you've seen him so it's time for you to go," she retorts.

Rick calls her name but she ignores him as she moves over to the door and opens it. "Goodnight."

"Would you please give me a chance to explain myself?" Mike implores.

"There's no need. You made everything quite clear years ago. Now I'm making them quite clear to you. Goodnight."

Mike gives Rick a nod and stands to walk to the front door. "I'm staying at the bed and breakfast off 85. I'll be here as long as it takes."

Michonne frowns but ignores Mike and promptly closes the door when he steps across the threshold. She marches back to the living room, puts Andre down and says, "Carl can you take your brother upstairs?"

Carl only nods as he looks from his Dad to his stepmom and takes Andre by the hand to exit the room.

Rick pinches the bridge of his nose as he feels Michonne's gaze on him.

"You wanna tell me why I came home to find that man sitting in our living room, holding our son?"

"I know you're upset and I started to call you, but…."

"You should have. I would've told you to slam the door in his face," Michonne states. "How dare he just show up out of the blue like this. What is he expecting? Time with Andre? A place in his life….NOW…..after all this time? Why did you even allow Andre to meet him?"

"Michonne calm down please."

"Calm down? Rick, he didn't want Andre. He…."

"Things are different for him now." Rick looks toward the stairs, not wanting Andre to hear one word of this.

"Do we care?"

She kicks off her heels and moves into the kitchen, retrieving items from the refrigerator for dinner. She looks up as Rick follows her and continues, "Three years, Rick. Andre is three and hasn't received a phone call, a birthday card, a Christmas present. Mike obviously wanted nothing to do with him so he can't just show up and turn our lives upside down. I won't allow it. Do you hear me?"

"Regardless of how we feel, that man is Andre's father and….."

"YOU are his father. You're the one who's been here, you're the one he knows and loves. Are we supposed to force him to get to know Mike? Why would we?"

"We'd do it for Andre because it's the right thing to do."

"Do you really think we should take the chance of them developing some sort of relationship only for Mike to change his mind and break Andre's heart? I am not taking that chance Rick," Michonne returns. "I really can't believe you don't see this the way I do."

"I understand your misgivings but….he's dying Michonne. Mike has cancer. He said the doctors only gave him six months to live."

"What?" Tears of anger and frustration sting her eyes as she takes in Rick's words.

"He's dying. I think we should grant him this last wish of getting to know his son."

The silence grows between them until Michonne says, "I know you're right but I can't help thinking it took something like this for him to want to get to know his son. I honestly don't know what's worse."

She leaves the room, making her way upstairs to pray and ask for the strength to show compassion towards her ex-husband.

Rick decides to give her the time alone, opting to get dinner started.

Two days later, they are meeting Mike at a local restaurant for lunch.

"I can't thank you two enough for agreeing to meet me. I know what I did was wrong and I just want to try to do right by him while I still can. I need your consent to do that and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I'll agree to whatever terms you set."

Michonne nods. "I'm sorry for what you're going through and I won't rehash what happened before." She looks to Rick. "We understand that this might be the best thing for Andre. He's still young but he may have questions when he gets older. Heck, knowing him it will probably be next week as inquisitive as he is." They all share a laugh.

"He's a really good kid, Mike. We need you to do right by him," Rick states.

"I know. I owe him that. I'll never be able to fill your shoes but I at least want him to know me," Mike returns.

"If you don't mind, we'd rather you not tell him you're his father just yet. He has asked about our different skin tones but all he knows is Rick and we want to keep it that way until he is old enough to realize the truth," Michonne explains.

"I understand," Mike agrees.

For the next two weeks, Mike joins them for dinner at least three times a week. He even attended Andre's little league practices and his games. Andre slowly but surely got used to seeing Mike and seemed to enjoy the time he spent with him but always wanted Rick close by.

A month later, Mike paid for a trip to Disneyworld. Rick and Michonne weren't comfortable with it but agreed as Carl was more than excited which led Andre to emulate his big brother so the family agreed to travel to Florida with Mike.

They fell into a routine and just when they got used to having Mike around, his health took a turn for the worst. The last remaining weeks of his life were spent in a hospice in Atlanta. The Grimes family visited him each and every weekend until he passed away. They attended his funeral and Andre met family members he might never see again. Michonne vowed to attempt to keep in touch with those who were genuinely interested in getting to know her son.

Two weeks later, they were notified about a meeting with Mike's attorneys in Atlanta. Mike had left his fortune solely to Andre, a very lucrative fortune that included property and a home in rural Georgia. Rick and Michonne were appointed as guardians with an immediate monetary reward and Andre would receive everything at the age of 18.

Michonne and Rick both had mixed feelings about it, but knew they needed to do what was right for Andre. They signed the paperwork.

Andre was still too young to understand the complications of it all, so they chose to answer questions only when he asked which wasn't often. At least not about Mike but he sure did ask about most everything else. He was an adventurous three year old and his parents didn't want him any other way.

Michonne took it upon herself to prepare a scrapbook for Andre, commemorating the time he got to spend with Mike. She is hoping it will come in handy when he is older. She places the book on the top shelf in their closet as she and Rick prepare for bed.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you," Michonne tells Rick as they lay in each other's arms.

"For what?"

"Just for being who you are. You've loved me and Andre unconditionally and I didn't know I could have something like this in my life."

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I should be thanking you for this wonderful life, for loving Carl just as much as you love Andre. Remember when we wondered if any of this would ever work out?" They both laugh.

"You came along when I least expected it. I can't say enough how glad I am to have met you. I love you so much."

Rick smiles. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Grimes family continues to flourish just as before. Rick and Michonne enjoy their careers, him as Chief Deputy and her as the County Attorney. Their friends and family are supportive and Michonne even has a cordial relationship with Lori.

The gossip died down long ago when the people in the town realized that nothing they contemplated about was affecting Rick or Michonne. They are happily married and nothing no one does or says will change that.

Carl and Andre are both thriving with loving parents, grandparents, and honorary aunts and uncles. Just recently, they welcomed their baby sister, Judith, to the world.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this. I am so in love with Rick and Michonne and their kids. They continue to inspire me so look forward to more from me. Thanks for all the awesome support.**


End file.
